shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Allurance
Allurance is the Het ship between Allura and Lance from the Voltron: Legendary Defender series. Canon Lance was the first character to interact with Allura after she awoke from her 10,000 year slumber in a healing pod. She fell into his arms and Lance tried to pull off a smooth "Hello."; as Allura became more alert she realised he wasn't familiar and pinned him to the ground in self-defence before asking everyone who and what was happening. Throughout season 1 most of the interactions between the two consist mostly of Lance attempting to flirt with Allura with the odd chat-up line and flirtatious 'quip' but Allura seeming unimpressed with his advances. During episode 10 (Collection and Extraction) Lance asks Pidge and Hunk "Does Allura talk about me when I'm not in the room?" to which Hunk jokingly replies with fake Allura quotes getting Lance all excited before Lance is smacked in the face by a robot sentry Pidge was tampering with. Season 2 follows a similar pattern with their relationship as season 1. Lance continues to flirt with Allura when he can while Allura remains disinterested. In episode 6 (The Ark of Taujeer) Allura runs away with Keith during the night in a pod to test whether Zarkon is tracking them via either of the two. When the pod, princess and paladin are discovered to be missing Lance becomes suspicious and follows up a command from Shiro to contact the pod with a very demanding "Yes! Contact that pod!"; this is possibly Lance displaying jealousy that Allura might be running away with another. He questions Keith about Allura as the two fly back to the team towards the end of the episode again, seeming concerned and possibly jealous. During episode 7 (Space Mall) Lance offers to take Allura shopping for "something sparkly" which Allura shows genuine interest in, notably getting excited before Coran denies her the chance to come with him and paladins to the space mall. Season 3 begins to shift their relationship to a much less 'rocky' state as Lance tones down on his flirtatious behaviour towards Allura and starts to show genuine respect for her making their friendship a lot more positive. Episode 2 (The Red Paladin) the Blue Lion refuses to open up for Lance, leaving him standing in front of her confused and saddened; Allura rushes down to try to help him. This is when they hear the Red Lion roar to which Allura says it's Red calling out for Lance. She encourages Lance to race to Red, giving him a short but emotional pep talk on the Red Lion, it's connection to her Father (King Alfor), the importance of being the red paladin and how he should honour the calling to step up to the role. Lance becomes serious, respects what Allura just shared with him and reassures her that he "won't let Alfor down.". As the episode comes to it's climax Allura meets up with Lance in the Blue Lion's bay where Lance hands over the blue bayard to Allura and says "If I had to lose Blue to someone, I'm glad it was you." with a soft voice and expression of genuine affection and/or pride. In episode 6 (Tailing The Comet) Lance is seen watching in awe as Allura takes on some Galra sentries with ease; after she defeats the final one Lance comments "Well, that was awesome!". Season 4 brings some more key moments between Allura and Lance as the battle with the Galra heats up. In episode 6 (A New Defender) The paladins are trapped on a planet that has also been made into a bomb. In attempts to prevent the planet from exploding Allura tries to interact with a gathering of energy they find at the core of the planet but is put in serious pain and gets caught in the energy. Lance immediately rushes in to pull her free with no hesitation before the other paladins join after him to help. They pull her free and all fall to the ground but again, Lance is the first to rush over to Allura to make sure she's okay. Later, the paladins find themselves struggling to move Voltron; before all hope is lost Lance speaks up and gives a speech to Allura reminding her of her connection to the magic, the things she's achieved, how important she's been in bringing Voltron together, encouraging her that she can be the one to save them. Lance's words work and Allura saves the team giving a "Thank you, Lance." before Lance responds with "That was all you.", both of them giving each other smiles as the spoke. After season 4, Lance's paladin vlog was released where he spent a lot of it talking about moments with Allura; he's even seen blushing while saying "Yeah, she's great.". Fanon Trivia *The ship mainly had a small following for the first two seasons but quickly grew after the events of seasons 3 & 4 where the two characters shared some key moments in the show. Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender/Ships/Het Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender/Ships